


Drawing Blood and Other Flash Fics

by radioqueen



Category: The Bright Sessions (Podcast)
Genre: Drabble Collection, Gen, Mild Blood
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-07
Updated: 2017-01-07
Packaged: 2018-09-15 11:38:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9233498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/radioqueen/pseuds/radioqueen





	

Joan has drawn blood five times:

  1. Thanksgiving 1989—Joan freshly six, the floor freshly waxed. (Mark was fine, eventually.)
  2. The second week of 1991, when Tommy's snowball delivered a rock to Mark's nose. (Jerk.)
  3. Freshman year of high school. (Arguably self-defense.)
  4. 1999, repaying Mark's black eye to the senior quarterback. (The universe has always hated Mark's perfect face.)
  5. And now, on the floor of a shitty hotel room, ten buffed and filed nails gouging Damien's screaming face. (She wants to hurt him more than he wants her not to.)



"Joanie?"  
And just like that, Joan's forgotten all about drawing blood.


End file.
